City of Blood
by FallenDaughter
Summary: It been nearly a year since Valentine's death, and the resulting peace is starting to waver, rumour of a deadly weapon is going through the demon and underworlder societies, can they find the only who knows what, where and how it works be found in time?
1. Chapter 1

City of Blood

Prologue

It had been nearly a year after the defeat and death of Valentine, and things had calmed down quite a bit. Demon attacks were less frequent and there was peace among the nephilim and downworlders for the most part. There were still some negative preconceived notions that survived the war. Everything was going particularly good in New York for a small group of the nephilim, or rather shadow hunters. Clary and Jace could be open about their love; Alec and Magnus also were no longer hiding their feelings. Their happiness was shared Luke, Jocelyn, Isabelle, Meliorn, and the others.

Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Alec were going to meet Magnus in Pandemonium for a night out. Even in the time of peace they carried weapons, as always in case of an unexpected demon attack. They were unaware of the two figures standing on the rooftop of a near by building. These two figures were glamoured to an extent even the nephilim could not see them, but only barely. For they did not wish to waste even the smallest amount of energy. They would need it for what was to come.

"They are honestly naïve enough to believe this peace?" The smaller of the two asked.

At this the larger form laughed darkly, "Their kind are a naïve and usually ignorant one, they believe in the kind of peace that lasts, one that is safe. After all they believe that what they hunt are truly demons, which few actually are."

"True, the ones they descend from are one hand naïve, and the other ignorant. They are in for quite the awakening when the illusion of peace has dissolved."

The larger form looked down at the smaller one, and saw only her silhouette and her hair as a breeze caught it. "You descended from their ignorant half."

"Unfortunately, but I along with my father do not stand with _them, _after all I am standing here by you."

Jace was getting quite impatient having to wait in line when a voice caught his attention, " do not stand … _them _… here by you" although he could only here part of it because of the damn mundanes talking so much. He looked to where he believed the voices came from, he only caught a glimpse of two beings on the top of the building across the street before he blinked and they were gone. Had he imagined them? No that couldn't be possible, he saw them only for a second but that was all he needed. This was what he knew about them: there were only two

No one else saw them so they were glamoured

It was a very strong glamour because it seemed Isabelle, Alec and Clary hadn't seen or heard them

One was female and one was male by the shapes

And he had no idea if they were dangerous or what they were

On the rooftop the figures noticed the nephilim looking at them, instantly they threw up a stronger glamour.

"Damn it!" the larger male growled.

"Calm down, he one got a glimpse of us, and we had too much glamour for him the decipher much." The female replied serenely.

"We should leave before we slip again and the others see us."

"That's fine I was getting quite bored, besides Adia and Tawlie will be worried." With that, large dark wings came from the female's back and she silently took flight and headed home and the male watched her go before disappearing as well.

On the ground the group of shadow hunters were walking into the club, and Clary noticed Jace not moving, "Jace come on!" with that she took his hand and lead him into the club. Although she made sure they were slightly behind the others so that they could not be heard. "Did you see them too?" She inquired.

Jace looked down his face confused and eager "See what?"

"The two on the building across the street."

"I didn't think you could see them. It didn't seem like you were looking at them"

With the Clary smiled, "Not directly I was using Izzy's compact mirror as she worked on adjusting her makeup."

Jace smirked at Clary's cleverness, but then he got serious, "But I don't think anyone else did, and when they noticed I saw them, I couldn't anymore, I think they put up a glamour, one even I couldn't see through."

At the comment Clary got nervous, usually it was relatively easy to see through a glamour, especially with the extra angel blood. "This isn't good"

"Not at all, we need to figure out who and what they were," Jace agreed


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I forgot this last time – I am not Cassandra Clair, the last time I checked I don't live in Brooklyn, so unless I have moved there and am suddenly a famous author I do not own anything, except for my characters and the plot.

**This chapter is dedicated to Lemon Wedge, whose gonna try to attack me with an army of newborns – you know who you are ;)**

_RECAP :_

"_Not at all, we need to figure out who and what they were," Jace agreed_

The night passed without Jace or Clary talking about the strange figures, they had decided to wait until everyone was back at the institute, although the wait was bugging Jace, he thought it was better that everyone know about the shadowy figures a soon a possible.

Finally they arrived at the institute, to simple mundanes it looked like a rundown, old church, but without the glamour it was a cathedral.

"Everyone, we need to meet in the library now." Jace spoke over the other conversations going on, as everyone stopped mid sentence and looked at Jace. Alec, Isabella, and Magnus were confused, while Clary looked at him knowingly. But before the three could question Jace he stepped out of the elevator and started walking towards the library.

"Now what could possibly important enough for me to miss out on alone time with Alec?" Magnus wandered aloud.

"Trust me, this is important, come on guys." They looked at Clary even more confused then before.

"What?" Alec simply asked

Clary sighed and started towards the library as well, "Just come on"

The four made their way to the library, when they entered, Jace was perched onto of the desk waiting patiently for once.

"This must be important if Jace hasn't made a comment by now" Isabelle pointed out

Jace simply sighed and shook his head slightly, "Just sit, this may take a while."

Clary took a seat by the desk, close to Jace, Alec and Magnus sat on the couch together, and Isabelle took an armchair.

"Tonight before we went into the club, there was something watching us-"

"What! Why-" Alec sorted to ask but stopped when Jace put up his hand to silence his friend.

"But I didn't say anything for a few reasons, first – as soon as I saw them the disappeared, like they had put up a glamour to strong to see through. I thought I had imagined it until Clary mentioned she saw them briefly too, we believe it was because of the extra angel blood that we could see them. Second – they were only watching and not necessarily posing a threat at the moment. Thirdly – we all needed a night out and I wasn't going to ruin it for you. And before you ask, I have absolutely no idea what or who they were, only that one was female and one male."

"Why would you be doodling now, Clary?" Magnus asked the redhead, who had a pencil in her hand and a piece of paper on a book, and was obviously sketching. Clary just held up one finger.

Everyone waited until a few minutes later Clary held up the paper, "This is why I happen to be sketching." On the paper was a rough sketch with a building visible that was clearly identifiable as the on across the street from Pandemonium. On the roof stood two shadowy figures, one female and a larger male.

What could be seen about the female was that she was rather thin, with a willowy type build, but she was still a bit small, and this gave her quite the unique look to her. She had rather long hair that went down to the small of her back, and the hair was flowing around her, caught in a breeze giving her an unearthly effect. She seemed to be looking at out at the three nephilim and the high warlock, even though no eyes were visible. She seemed calm and serene, but in an unnerving kind f ways, almost as if she knew something of importance was going to happen.

While the male was taller, and slim but it was easy to note his muscle roping the body. He seemed to have shaggy hair that covered his eyes that could not be seen, but still seemed to look out at the four gazing at the picture. The male's head was slightly tilted towards the females as though they were talking while watching the four. He seemed to give off the air of someone who knows something huge is about to happen, but no one else knows.

"What are they?" Alec asked quietly.

Everyone was staring at the picture.

Magnus was the first to speak, " I don't know about any of you, but I certainly cannot think straight at the moment. We'll b able to think clearer in the morning after we all get some sleep."

As if on cue Isabelle yawned, which in turn caused everyone else to yawn.

They all said goodnight before heading off to their respectful rooms.

Clary walked up to Jace, and smiled. "Don't worry we'll figure this out but first we all need sleep." Jace draped an arm over her shoulders as they started towards the room they now shared. As they changed and laid down under the covers they kissed goodnight and fall asleep beside each other without a word. Although Jace did not get much sleep, he was far to worried about what these two mysterious figures could do to their lives. Even as shadows there was a dangerous air about the two.

**Ok I need a vote – longer chapters less frequently or shorter chapters more often??**

**That's it for now, I really shouldn't even be n the computer but I am to type this out, please read and review I want to know what you think and any suggestion s , they just affect the story after all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay!! It has been decided that I'll be putting up shorter posts more often. And I apologize for the time in between chapter one and two but a ton of stuff hapned and UGH!!! So heres chapter two!!!!**

**Oh im still living in Canada so obviously I am not Cassandra Claire.**

_**Recap:**_

_Although Jace did not get much sleep, he was far to worried about what these two mysterious figures could do to their lives. Even as shadows there was a dangerous air about the two._

Finally the sun started to come up, and as quietly as possible so that he wouldn't wake Clary. Jace crept to the kitchen to find some food before Izzy woke up and tried to cook. As he ate, Jace contemplated what the two figures could be. He didn't know how long he had been contemplating when the silence was broken by yelling.

"HOLY CHAIRMAN MEOW!!!" Magnus yelled, no doubt waking everyone else up. "EVERYONE GET INTO THE LIBRARY NOW!!!!"

when everyone was seated in the library Magnus stood up and began to speak, " where is that picture clary sketched out?" He asked looking around.

"Um, on the desk why?" Izzy replied a bit worried about the warlock, he didn't even have his styled this morning.

Rummaging around until he found the sketch Magnus started explained " I have a theory and I need the picture to help explain – ah here it is." He held up the paper and pointed, " See how they seem to know something that no one else does? Well I believe that I might know why that is" He paused and took a breath before continuing. "There have been rumours among the downworlders of weapon, this one can cause even more chaos, havoc, blood, death and misery than the mortal instruments in the hands of Valentine."

"What?!?!"

"What can it do?"

"What is it?" Alec, Jace and Izzy asked at the same time interrupting Magnus, who scowled.

" I was getting to that. The thing is – no one knows much more about the weapon" At the sounds of disbelief Magnus held up a hand to silence everyone " but, there is something about the keeper of the weapon" The warlock held his hands out a sparks started to fly from his fingers and started forming something as he continued " The keeper is the only one how knows what it is, where it is and how to use it. What is known of the keeper is that she has two guardians with her where ever she is, she has a companion that is usually alongside her. Her guardians do not accompany her everywhere, and can be glamoured so that even we cannot see them." In his hands four forms were taking shape – one female with long hair, that resembled the one in the sketch, but with large wings, the larger male from the picture, along with them were two other figures, one looked like a large wild cat with wings and something on its head, and the other, they couldn't identify.

Everyone stared in shock at the figures. As Magnus continued " there are very few who vaguely know what the weapon is capable of."

Jace was the first to recover " And why didn't you tell us this last night?" he asked slightly irritated.

Magnus scowled " Because I didn't remember it then, and I think better after my beauty rest!" he retorted.

Clary looked up and asked " Why is it that no one other than the keeper knows how to use it?"

Magnus continued to scowl " Some believe they know how to use it, but only the keeper knows the truth."

"What about previous keepers?" Izzy questioned, and the warlock answer this too "Because there are no past keepers, they are the keeper until death, and carry the secret to the grave."

Everyone gasped, and stared at each other.

"So the keeper basically lives nearly alone their entire life, with only guards?" Alec asked is a slightly sad voice.

Magnus shook his head, " They do not have to live alone, but generally they do, although as I said this keeper has a companion she stays with sometimes. Living virtually alone for hundreds of years must be horrible though." He finished with a sad voice.

"Hundreds?" Clary asked

Izzy answered this question, " It wouldn't make sense to have a mundane be a keeper"

It was silent for a while before Alec broke it with a question, " But, why does it seem that they not only know something - which would her being the keeper, but it seems as something huge is going to happen. And with the unknown weapon I cant be good"

There were four gasped as they all realized the peace was going to be broken, and soon.


End file.
